Its Your Choice
by Animes-BlueNeko
Summary: this story was supposed to be a revised version of magical time with you but some things came up
1. Chapter 1

Its Your Choice

Chapter 1: A New Found Secret

Hey all my fan fiction fans this is a revised version cause of all the grammar and spelling and there wasn't a plot but that all changes in this version even though most of the stuff remained the same. Hope you enjoy it.

Sorry but this story was supposed to be a revised version of Magical Time With You but my dumb self-deleted the darn thing and won't let me fix so I had to change the title just to put it up here please forgive me.

Love, Genshishiolove

I don't own anything if I did Gen would be alive (I miss him so much).

In this chapter Gen tells Yoshimori how he feels for him or in this case shows yaoi in next chapter.

On a bright sunny day at Kasasumori high school Yoshimori was doing his same old daily routine go to school, sleep in class, then sleep on the roof. But he wasn't sleep he was thinking 'why does Tokine act the way she does towards me', then Gen came on top of the roof eager to get away from his fan club. The taller male walked to his usual spot, laid down and stares into the sky. Thinking of the how beautiful the blue sky is with the white clouds. Instead of sleeping he waits for Yoshimori to start his daily complaining but he doesn't. 'There is something wrong with Yoshimori today he not complaining to me about Tokine' since Gen is used to and likes this daily routine he decides to break the silence "so" said the tanner boy waiting for an answer.

Yoshimori didn't answer because he was thinking too much about his relationship with Tokine. An irritated Gen got up to see why the other was ignoring him. "Yoshimori" Gen called 'I know he'll pay attention to me now' Yoshimori turned his head to face his taller friend. "Is there something that you want?" asked Yoshimori confused on what the older wanted "yes" said the tanner boy with a disturbed yet angry look on his face. 'Yes I want you to stop ignoring me and starts complaining like you usually do' thought Gen "then what is it?" replied Yoshimori who looked pissed. "I hope it's important enough to take me away from my thinking" shot the paler male, this made Gen almost lose control over his anger until he heard a familiar voice.

It was Atora who had unexpectedly came to come visit Gen. "Hi Gen long time no see huh", the last time Gen saw Atora was when she forced him to take a bath with her. "Wait what Atora is doing here?" asked Yoshimori with a confused look on his face then Gen screamed "ahhhhhh Yoshimori let me in your kekki please" said Gen terrified of the other lady. But Yoshimori laughed and said "you wish and miss out this funny scene that was going to happen" Atora swooped down and squeezed Gen between her melon breast. "Ahhhhh Yoshimori help get this pervert off of me", "sorry can't help you there that's YOUR trainer" and watched as Gen reunited with his old trainer. "Awwww that's mean" said Atora but it wasn't her it was one of her ayakashi that delivered a message from her.

It read:

'Hey Gen long time no see right it's been a while since I last saw you. Ah but that was a good bath, we should do that again sometime ok. The real reason I wrote this message was to hear from you and your friends. Me and the others at the organization really miss you Gen even Sen even though he claim he doesn't but he. Raizo and I are currently on a mission far in the east so I won't be able to se my Gen-Gen. Well I'll see you soon. But don't worry by the end of this month we'll get to take another bath together how does that sound well and again see you soon

Love, your trainer Atora

Gen had a depressed look on his face 'why would she send something like this' then Yoshimori lowered his kekki to take to his friend "hey Gen it's just a letter and a hug get over it". 'Now is my chance to get revenge on him' said Gen thinking in his head. Gen lashed on top of Yoshimori and grabbed him by his hands and waist, held his wrist above his head and Gen whispered in Yoshimori's ear "since you didn't help me you'll pay the price. This scared Yoshimori 'what did he mean by that' then Gen moved one hand exploring Yoshimori's body first he felt Yoshimori's soft nipples he started playing with the hard nubs. Gen sucked, licked, and bit on the others nipple earning his soft moans and cries. Next giving Yoshimori a kiss but not just any kiss he crashed his tongue inside the smaller boys mouth. Gen could feel the shorter boy's warm cavern and started swirling his tongue in there.

This shocked Yoshimori "I thought you were straight?" questioned Yoshimori, "you just assumed I did but really I love you Yoshimori. The other eyes went wide as he thought 'did he really mean that'.

William: Yay I finally got done this revised piece of shit.

Yoshimori: Oh let me see (looks at computer), GEN DOES WHAT TO ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

William: Oh don't act like you won't like it (giggles)

Gen walks in.

Gen: Why is my name being used in this conversation?

Gen looks at the computer.

Gen: I would never do this (blush).

William: Yea right -_-.

Tokine: Wow you boys are so immature.

William: So what does that make you?

Tokine: More mature than you.

William: Whatever (rolls eyes)

Tokine: Bitch

William: Stop putting you mom in this

Gen: Will both of you stop arguein it's given me a headache

William: Uhhh just update and review people before I kill Tokine and Gen

Gen and Tokine: As if

William: I don't have time for this (leaves)

Yoshimori: Please review because he will kill them trust me he will


	2. Chapter 2

Me and You Forever

Hey this is the second chapter of my awesome story. Also sorry for the last chapters' cliff-hangers I wasn't ready to get to the sex scene.

Summary: This chapter is going to have sex in it .

William: I feel so happy for Gen-Gen and Yoshimori (wipes tear from eyes).

Gen: Wait what's that supposed to mean?

William: It means you two will have wonderful sex on the roof top (giggles).

Gen: What's with that giggle it makes you seem gay.

William: We'll you're the one to talk you're already gay.

Yoshimori: Will both of you stops arguing so we can get on with the story.

William: Sorry Yoshimori on with the piece of crap.

Tokine and Gen: (sighs)

I don't own anything if I did Gen and me would be married and having so much sex my ass will break.

Gen then moved his hand to remove Yoshimori's pants to see what he was working with. All Gen's senses were all lost when Yoshimori moaned his name with that one stupid kiss. Gen wasn't himself any more he was now taken over by his animalist side he undid the others pants in one quick motion. Gen looked at Yoshimori his eyes filled with lust and love Gen watched as Yoshimori's cock twitched underneath his silky black underwear. Just seeing Yoshimori's hard uncut 6" member made Gen hard, Gen slipped his hands underneath the fabric of the paler males' underwear. He gripped the others dick he squeezed it sending a wave of pleasure up Yoshimori's spine. The other quivered as the taller boy started to slowly stroke his dick but what Gen didn't know was Yoshimori was sensitive in that area. Yoshimori started to moan with every stroke Gen made, and then a devilish grin grew on Gen's face. "You like this don't you?" Gen questioned "yes" Yoshimori said under a whisper while moaning loudly shocked no one didn't hear. Then Gen put Yoshimori's cock in his mouth getting all 6" inches down his throat, he started going slow at first using his tongue he licked the slit of the others hard member.

Gen licked the base of Yoshimori's dick to the head sending waves of pleasure through Yoshimori's body. Yoshimori's moans got louder and erotic with every lick and suck Gen gave him "Gen I'm going to…" said the moaning boy. "Cum I know I can feel it but I can have you Cumming… yet" then the older male stop his ministrations and looked at the other with his wild slit eyes. He released his grip from Yoshimori, when Yoshimori sat up in a sitting position completely naked in front of Gen he leaned in to Gen and said "my turn". Before Gen could react Yoshimori was on top of Gen his head in between the tan males' legs. Yoshimori unzipped Gen's pants he slid them down his legs until they reached his ankles. Yoshimori looked at Gens straining cock in his red boxer shorts Yoshimori gulped when he saw this "wow G…Gen your kind of big" "I know the bigger to fuck you with" said Gen in a seductive tone. Yoshimori started lick from the base to the head of Gens' cock through the fabric. Gen threw his head back and purred to the feeling of the others tongue, the younger boy removed the fabric that was keeping him away from his 8" uncut prize. Gen made a low growl to the feeling of the cool outside air on his cock.

Yoshimori took the head of Gens' cock in his mouth sexually licking the slit of his dick. Then he continued his previous ministrations and licked Gens' dick from base to tip licking the vein that ran along the underside of the shaft. Gen moaned even louder as Yoshimori kept licking at his dick, then Yoshimori started sucking Gens' dick getting only about 5" inches down pulling the foreskin back. Gen thrashed his head back and moved his hand to clench the younger boys' hair. Gen moaned and grumbled something under his breath as Yoshimori started sucking in slow long strides. Gen could feel a knot forming in his stomach he knew what was coming "Yoshimori I'm about to". Before he could finish Yoshimori went faster on Gens' cock making the boy to clench harder to his scalp shoving Yoshimori further down his cock, but he couldn't cause of Yoshimori's gaging. Unlike Gen he didn't stop "Yoshimori (pant) I'm Cumming" with that Gen shot several hot and sticky loads into the others mouth who sucked up all the cum and started licking at the soft penis. "Hehe you want more don't you?" the other nodded his head, Gen pushed his lover on his back and positioned himself in front of the paler boys' entrance. He leaned forward and whispered "I don't want to hurt you" said in a concerned voice and Yoshimori whispered back "I want you to". Then Gen grabbed both of the boy thighs around his waist, he started to prep the other he placed three fingers in Yoshimoris' face "suck on them". Without hesitating the heir sucked and licked on the fingers when they were well moistened Gen toke them out Yoshimori's mouth and stuck one into his hole. Yoshimori screamed at the alien invading his rear soon the muscles started to relax then Gen inserted a second, then a third and started to thrust the fingers into Yoshimori rear. "Damn Gen you could have warned me you were moving" said the boy between pants and moans. On the first thrust Gen struck Yoshimoris' sweet spot he toke this as an opening to aim for that spot again. Yoshimori started seeing a white light with every thrust of his prostate.

Gen stopped with his finger fucking and was going to replace his fingers with his dick. Yoshimori screamed when the fingers left his rear "are you ready?" said Gen ready to fuck the shit out of the smaller boy "yes" said Yoshimori. Gen then press the head of his cock at the boy's entrance, Yoshimori clung onto Gen as the pain was unbearable. To help his pain Gen bit down on Yoshimori's neck and slid the rest of him in feeling the other boy's warm cavern enclose his cock Gen growled at how tight it was. The first he did was aim for Yoshimori's sweet spot to his luck that was the first spot he hit the jumble of nerves bunched up in that one spot. When he took Yoshimori fogged eyes as a hint he started going faster hitting that spot over and over again. Yoshimori couldn't help it he was clawing into Gen's back digging his nails deeper drawing blood and flesh, but it wasn't enough he wanted more friction between the two. Then Yoshimori felt something it was leaking out his rear he didn't know what it was but he didn't care he just wanted the sex with Gen to get wilder, kinkier, and rougher. Both boys' was dripping with sweat, panting, and loss of energy. Yoshimori could feel himself coming Gen grabbed Yoshimoris' dick and started pumping it "GGGGGEENNNNNNNNNNNN" and Yoshimori came in Gens hand and along both their chests. Feeling Yoshimori close down on his cock "ahhhhhhhh Yoshimori you're so tight I can't hold it in… " and Gen came inside Yoshimori filling his hole with his sperm. Gen fell over top of the other male both boy's panting a silence between them except for their breathing trying to recover. Yoshimori was the first to recover and asked "so this makes us boyfriends" "if you want to" say Gen, "well I do" said Yoshimori "well were boyfriends". "I love you Gen" said Yoshimori with his voice full of love "I love you too Yoshimori". Gen helped Yoshimori up to put their clothes on Yoshimori limped to his clothes "ahhh" screamed Yoshimori "what's wrong Yoshimori" said Gen whose voice was filled with concern. "My butt what did you do break it" hollered Gen, "no" said Gen "well you could of gone a little easier on me". "Sorry" said Gen once both boy's put their clothes on the went home since they was up there the rest of the day. After both boy's got to the front gate they went their separate ways Yoshimori gave Gen one last kiss and left home.

When Yoshimori got home he ran to his room and laied on his bed think about what just happened. 'Hmm I love Gen so much and I feel so sleepy for some reason' then in that instant Yoshimori fell asleep. Then Yoshimori's dad peeked in his room to check on his son "Yoshimori dinners …" he was cut short to see a sleeping Yoshimori on his bed. 'Ahh that boy working so hard alright I better let him sleep' thought Yoshimori's dad, then he closed the door and left out.

~~5 hours later~~

Yoshimori woke up feeling exhausted he look at his clock and yelled "oh my gosh I'm gonna be late" he hurriedly put on his rob, grab his stuff "see you guys later" said Yoshimori before he left out the house. " Hey wake up Madarao we gotta go" said Yoshimori to his ghost dog. Then Madarao appeared his eyes half open "gezz can't I get any sleep?" said a sleepy Madarao, " shut up and lets go you stupid dog" said Yoshimori. The two ran off to the high school (sorry don't know how to spell for shit) when they got there they saw Gen was the only one there waiting. "Hey where's Tokine ?" asked Yoshimori "you don't need to worry about her you got me" said Gen who then let out a low chuckle. "Hey can I ask you something?" , "sure ask away" said Gen, "does this mean we're boyfriends?" said Yoshimori. "That's a pretty stupid question", "why is that" said Yoshimori a little more irritated now "because I thought the sex was all the explaining I need" replied Gen. "Oh sorry I just thought you wanted to rape me" Yoshimori joked "well if I was I should of tried better, and remember don't tell anyone ok" said Gen, "right" said Yoshimori the both boy's gave each other a kiss then walked away to due to the swarm of ayakashi coming in.

William: Wow chapter 2 done (in my Tails voice).

Tokine: Well finally you know your fans have been waiting.

William: Shut up Tokine… wait where are those two at.

Tokine: I don't know somewhere.

William: Well since they're not here I'll tell you a preview of the next chapter.

Tokine: Oh what happens next?

William: My alter ego comes to play and between you and me Gen will show a liking to him.

Tokine: Oh really! Well you better get to work on that chapter.

William: I know but I need reviews but I can still write without them… Oh yeah everyone look out I'm making another story it's a KibaNaruto story I'll bet you'll love it just as much as this one .

Tokine: They just might .

William: Hey you wanna meet my alter ego.

Tokine: Sure why not.

William: HEY BOY COME IN HERE I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE.

A little boy appears.

Alter Ego: What I was busy reading. Plus I have a name.

William: Whatever, I want you to meet Tokine.

Alter Ego: Oh hey.

Tokine: Hi.

William: Well you two meet so let's wrapped this up so please R&R. And add as favorite author and story.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Kid

Chapter 3 is up for Its Your Choice

William: YAHOO chapter 3 is finally up

Alter ego: Finally

William: Shut it brat

Tokine: Hey stop it you two

Gen: Yeah you're giving me a headache

William: 1) Where have you been 2) no one cares?

Gen: I've been places

Alter ego: Ahhh you guys are boring on with this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkaishi if I did then the whole show would be written with yaoi and yuri J

~~~~~~ (Night Time) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoshimori, Gen, and Tokine were at Kasasumori (still don't know need help spelling) high school on one of their usually slow nights but with a huge ayakashi. But this ayakashi was different much different than the others they faced. The ayakashi that can instantly teleport, its shoots venom, and can regenerate lose limbs. "Damn this ayakashi is good, Gen, Tokine you guys okay" asked Yoshimori his voice full of concern and worry. "Yeah I'm fine" replied Tokine, "same here" said Gen 'it seem as though this ayakashi will keep us busy for a while' thought Gen. They have been battling this ayakashi for about 3 hours and they haven't had any progress with it, it was becoming aggravating. "Geez this ayakashi doesn't know when to die" said Yoshimori obviously irritated Tokine looked over at her friend 'Yoshimori's getting mad I hope he doesn't do anything stupid'.

Yoshimori ran up full speed toward the ayakashi screaming his battle cry ready to capture it but out of nowhere four kunai flew through the air straight at the ayakashi. One kunai went straight for the head, another went to its throat, the third went to the heart, and the final kunai hit the stomach with precise accuracy the ayakashi died. When it fell Gen, Tokine, and Yoshimori all stopped and looked around 'where did those kunai's come from' thought Tokine, 'who threw those kunai's' thought Gen. Lurking in the trees lies someone in the shadows waiting "hmm well I guess they cant detect me oh well it makes it more fun ha-ha". Then the mysterious person disappears. "Hey did you guys hear something" asked Hakubi, everyone shook their heads no. The two kekkaishi and Gen just stood there baffled on doing anything until Gen spoke up "I think its best if we called it a night see you guys" then Gen left leaving Yoshimori and Tokine there. "Yeah Gen's right I think we should go home Yoshimori" said Tokine, "ok see you tomorrow at school" then Yoshimori left home.

Yoshimori

Yoshimori ran all the way to his house ran as fast as his legs could carry him with Madarao his ghost dog in tow. "Hey Yoshimori why are you running?" asked the ghost dog, "I need to tell gramps about this he may know an answer unlike us you stupid dog" said the pale male. Yoshimori got into his house just in time before his grandfather went to bed, "wait gramps I got to ask you something" said the boy while panting. "Hmm what is it Yoshimori?"

"Something strange happened today and I wanted to see if you know the answer"

"Then what is it?" as Yoshimori explained to his grandfather what had happened moments ago his grandfather did some serious thinking 'it couldn't be but maybe…', "hum Yoshimori you should go to bed now for school ok" the young heir looked at the clock it read 12 o'clock 'wow I didn't know I can talk that long'. "Alright gramps see you in the morning". With that Yoshimori went to his room to go to sleep ' I wonder who that was who killed the ayakashi'. Then Yoshimori fell asleep.

Tokine

Being the last person to go home and clean up the mess she had a lot of time to think over the event. 'Ok four kunai's flew threw the air out of nowhere and killed the ayakashi that we were struggling with it was that easy man is this giving me a headache just thinking'. As Tokine was walking she saw a figure jumping from the roof tops then the figure looked at her, not her direction but her. She stood there froze with fear when the figure saw this it stopped and jumped down right in front of her centimeters is the only thing separating her from the figure. 'Wait this looks more like a child' she looks more closely and notice how beautiful their eyes were. Then Hakubi jumped in front of her to defend her "don't you dare think about laying a single finger on my hunny" the figure smirked showing sharp canines "now why would I do that". Its voice was smooth like it was singing to them it was beautiful. Tokine got one good looked at the figure she saw a deep crystal blue eyes, spiky black hair, how tall, and how old the figure look 'the person looks young like around the age of ten'.

Tokine asked a question "who are you" and it gave a simple reply "someone who helped you earlier" and with that the stranger disappeared. Tokine mind was rushing with thought that was bringing her headache back Tokine ran home to tell her grandmother what just happened. When she got inside she saw her grandmother in the living room and she explained everything to her, her grandmom toke a minute to absorb all the fast talking her granddaughter did then she said " Tokine you just go to sleep I'll figure out this situation ok" "right" and with that Tokine went to her room to go to sleep. Tokiko called Shigumori to discuss the problem after much talk they come down to an agreement they were going to deal with ninjas.

The Next Morning

Tokine, Yoshimori, and Gen arrived at school to see a crowd of students bundled around something it must be important. Yoshimori moved past the crowd to see a young boy in the middle trying to get past the other students. Then Tokine appeared behind Yoshimori to see the child being harassed with questions, he looked like the kid Tokine saw yesterday the deep crystal eyes, spiky black hair, looks around 10, and the same sharp canines. Tokine tried not to yell "that's the boy I saw yesterday" "really" said Yoshimori then the boy looked in their direction and flashed a grin and mouthed 'help'. Tokine didn't know what she was doing and walked closer to the boy and asked politely to let him go by, by using a lie saying that he was her cousin and they needed to go to class.

When they outside the crowd she found Yoshimori and Gen gone "where could those two have gone" she said to herself "they went to class" said the boy out of nowhere Tokine replied with a 'how do you know' look he looked at her and grinned again showing her his pearly whites. 'Because and I'm only going to tell you this once I'm awesome" the he left and Tokine followed to break the silence she asked "so what year are you in" but she had so many more to ask. He looked at her and thought "I'm in third year high school why" he asked like it was the most stupidest answer Tokine looked at the boy shock, disbelieve, and amazement on her face. "Well then follow me" "why" "because we are in the same year", with that the boy smiled not smirked but a warm smile. Then Tokine and the boy went to class.

When lunch period came the new boy asked Tokine to have lunch with him on the roof which she happily replied. When they got up they saw something, something they wasn't suppose to see what they saw was Gen and Yoshimori kissing, Tokine stood there shocked but the boy had to say something "well this is none of my business but that is pathetic how your making out on the roof". When Gen heard that he instantly separated from his boyfriend and growled at him while Yoshimori glared at the young boy. "Do you have a problem with this" asked Gen venom dripping with every word "no not really just do that somewhere else" the kid smirked he liked making people mad it was fun. "You smell familiar but I don't know where", the boy smirked even wider "so you could smell me well since you remember me I should introduce myself since I know all your names and stuff". "Wait you know our names" asked Yoshimori the boy looked at him "yes Yoshimori" Gen growled again "stop growling Gen it makes you more of a dog than you already are" but this time he giggled. This made Gen furious "who are you calling a dog" a Gen claws appeared he went to strike the younger boy but he dodged it then he hit three spots on Gen body that made his claws turn back to his human hand. "Now will you let me introduce myself" he said glaring at Gen, Gen and the two kekkaishi sat down along with him. "Now" he paused to make sure everyone was paying attention when he made sure everyone was he continued "my name is William. William Cappuccino, I am age 10, IQ 300+, I am a ninja, and that's all the information I'm giving you.

Hahahaha sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to stop thank you my beta

Fulofhyperness 3 you so much even though I'm stupid

Also I want reviews please all my fans pretty plezzzzzzzzzz.

William: Done

William C.: Good

Tokine: Well whats going to happen next chapter

William: I'm not telling


	4. Chapter 4

SorryL

Sorry to all my readers but I lost interest in my story and im giving it up for adoption L so who ever wants it all you have to do is ask. I will have a new story a KibaxNaru story a fox, a cat, and a dog.


End file.
